Code Geass: Lelouch of the Revolution
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: "If must become a demon again... so be it." In the loving memory of Joshua Louis Holland, my dear friend and brother-figure.
1. Stage 1

In the loving memory of my dear friend and surrogate brother, Joshua Louis Holland, the beautiful and masterful son of a bitch who introduced me to many great anime series and games. This story is written in his memory. Rest in Peace, my friend, and may you rest peacefully for all of time.

 **Code Geass: Lelouch of the Revolution**

* * *

 _ **Part 1: The Gears of Fate**_

* * *

" _Before creation there must be destruction. If my soul stands in the way, then I'll toss it aside. Yes, I have no choice but to move forward." –Lelouch vi Britannia_

Stage 1 - Rebirth

The pain was worse than what he thought it would be.

As the sword ripped into his flesh, cutting straight through the muscle and arteries, pain erupted all across his chest, blood already beginning to pour out from the wound, despite the fact that the blade had only entered him a mere second ago. He gasped in shock, the blade poking out through the other side. He arched his back, repressing a scream of agony before his body became limp, his hand gripping unto Suzaku tightly. His fingers coiled around the coat, using him as a crutch. His breath was so short, so low it was almost like the whispers of the dead. Hell, he might as well already be among them at this point.

 _ **"L-Lelouch..."**_ The raven-haired demon frowned ever so slightly, hearing Suzaku's choked sobs. He could see very faintly behind the purple orb of the infamous mask the tears that began to stream down his face, his teeth grinding together harshly from beneath the black face mask. His chin rested against his shoulder, peering out at the world. As expected, all of them looked on in absolute shock and disbelief. Here, his greatest performance... his final miracle as Zero was unfolding right before their very eyes. He could see every one of their reactions. He repressed a smirk. Yes, this was how it should be, this is how the world should be... The world's hatred was placed on his shoulders. This was it... there was no stopping things now. The world would finally be at peace...

His sister would be at peace.

"Your punishment..." Lelouch gasped out weakly, barely clinging on to whatever life he had left. "Shall be thus... You will forever wear that mask... Living on as one who upholds truth... and justice..." His hand reached up, carressing the black cheek that had once instilled fear and awe into the hearts of men. "You will no longer live... as Suzaku Kururugi..."

 ** _"This Geass..."_** Suzaku's voice said, his breath trembling. _**"I do solemnly accept."**_

He allowed a content smile to appear over his face. However, just before Suzaku began to wrench his blade out from the flesh-like sheath that it had found, he grew confused, seeing the looks of the Black Knights, of Rivalz who was in the crowd, not far from the transport... of his sister.

The Black Knights stared at the scene, faces wreathed with horror and shock. Kaname Ohgi, Nagisa Chiba and Kyoshiro Tohdoh couldn't believe what they were seeing, staring at the sight as if they were unable to ascertain whether or not this was a dream or reality. Shinichiro Tamaki, Empress Tianzi, Lady Kaguya, and even Kallen were crying, tears falling from their faces and dripping down from their chin, the drops falling through the air and staining the ground upon which they landed on. Li Xingke held clenched teeth in his mouth, his eyes closed shut closed with his head low, as if respecting someone's wishes. Rivalz's face was beset in absolute horror, his eyes watery, jaw agape. It was the look of someone who had just witnessed his best friend being murdered, right before his very eyes. Nunnally stared at the sight in complete confusion, at first unable to understand what had happened before the gravity of the situation finally filled her mind, leaving her stunned and horrified.

Why had they adopted such expressions? Should they not be happy? Their enemy was killed, and at the hands of the one who would bring about the peace this world so richly deserved. So why... why did they look so... distraught? He wasn't able to understand it. But, perhaps, it would be better that way. He didn't need to understand their feelings now... not at this point. After all, the dead need not linger with the living.

The sword's tip left his chest, Suzaku's slender form stepping away. Lelouch's body was staggering, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. His body felt so heavy, almost like iron, and the red stain on his noble robes were growing, flowing down and removing the white purity. He had just reached the ramp when his foot caught onto the robe's tailings, causing him to stumble forward. His body flopped against it, rolling and tumbling before coming to a stop, his back sliding against it before reaching the main platform. A bloody streak ran across where he had fallen.

"L-Lelouch?"

He could faintly hear his sister's voice calling out for him. His vision was beginning to fail him. Everything was growing so blurry, like a mishmash of colors caught in a hazardous mess. He could hardly even move at all now. He no longer tried to. He would finally be able to leave this world for the new era of peace that his death would bring about. It would allow the world to move on, to forge peace with words at a table rather than force peace with blades at the battlefield. He was about to close his eyes, and wait for the reaper to claim him when he felt a pair of soft, gentle hands slip around his hand. Despite his body becoming cold, he felt a warmth embrace his hand, a familiar warmth that he had felt before, once so very long ago, back before everything started to spiral out of control.

"Y-you mean..." Nunnally's voice trembled. "T-this was all...?"

 _Ah..._ Lelouch smiled in content, the weakest thing on his face. Hah, how ironic that she should learn of it now. Then again, she was always so smart, able to figure things out ahead of everyone else. He had no doubt that, if he had not taken the necessary precautions, she would have learned the true face of Zero much earlier. _So, you've figured it out... Nunnally..._

"Oh, Big Brother..." Nunnally's voice cried and weeped, bringing his hand to her cheek. He could feel her tears of sadness fall and drip across his palm, staining them with the blood they were never able to rid themselves of, no matter how hard he tried to wash it away. It would always remain there as a dark reminder, a testament of the demon he had become. "I love you!"

 _...?!_

For a moment, Lelouch felt his resolve weaken. How... How could he leave her like this? No, this wasn't right... If he died... she would be left alone, wouldn't she? Even if she had Suzaku, who would be there to protect her in that new age, there would be no one there to hold her hand, to drive away the nightmares that plagued her in her sleep. How could he leave things like this? H-he had to...

...

...

..no, she would be safe. He knew she would be. After all, she was _his_ sister.

"Yes..." he spoke weakly, staring up at the fading blue sky that used to be so bright before. "I..." Images flashed by in his head. Peaceful memories, wonderful memories. "Destroyed..." Sad memories, heart-breaking memories, maddening memories. "The world..." He remembered when he first made that contract with C.C. that day in Shinjuku, becoming entranced with the power known only as 'Geass'. "And..." He remembered the peaceful days of Ashford Academy, back before he had become known as "Zero", back when he used to live in a lie, content with the shaky peace before encountering the resistance cell that changed his life. "Created it..." He remembered that time back when they were young, back when he, Nunnally, and Suzaku were nothing but children, living a short, yet wonderful life... Oh, how he wished he could return to those days.

But... There were no second chances. He did not deserve them.

"A...new..."

Finally, embracing that last, warm memory, Lelouch vi Britannia closed his eyes, and welcomed the sweet embrace of death.

* * *

 _"My, what a sight you are, Lelouch vi Britannia..."_

The young Emperor felt his body stir uncomfortably, his muscles aching as the woman's voice echoed in his ears. His eyes parted open, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light. _'What?'_ he questioned mentally as the world slowly dimmed to reveal itself to him. _'Where...?'_ As the world around him began to grow sharper into focus, the aching pains in his body slowly eroded. The burliness in his sight had diminished, and his surroundings came into full view. He wasn't surprised at all to see his current location, despite his earlier confusion. Rather, he expected to arrive here after being run through. This was, after all, where all living beings would join upon their death. He stood atop a marble platform, seemingly left floating in the sky with a design akin to that of a Greek pantheon, white pillars standing on either side of him. The sky was painted in an eternal sunset, despite the sun being forgotten in this orange backdrop, with so few clouds streaked around him.

He smiled wryly. "C's World, huh..." he mused. "It's been quite a while since I've been here."

 _"Indeed, it has."_ the voice from before echoed, this time from behind him. _"However, truth be told, I had not expected you to arrive here so soon, given your actions up until this point."_ Lelouch turned on his heel, coming face to face with a singular figure standing not far from him. She appeared to be quite young, somewhere to her early to mid-twenties, possessing jet black hair with violet tips, a loose, baggy top with puffy sleeves, and black tights. He was left slightly breatheless, as her features and beauty were something to behold. However, he also noticed it was... otherworldly, for a lack of better words, as if she was beyond perfection, albeit with slight unease. He soon grew confused upon seeing her. Who was she? Had she also died as well? Seeing his confusion, she smiled thinly, hands clasped behind her back. _"Ah, yes... This marks the first time we meet, Demon Emperor Lelouch."_ she remarked with slight amusement. _"Still, I must say, I am quite impressed... I never would imagined that someone like you would exist in this era... How curious."_

 _'Era?'_ Hearing that immediately left behind a clue of some sort. Her ephemeral beauty, her words... it soon came to him that she was not human. But, if that is true... then what is she? She seemed to be familiar with him, and she appeared to be aware of his actions, which led to another question, one of which he voiced out clearly, maintaining a cool and calm face as he did so. "Are you... the collective subconscious?"

The woman's smile turned wry. _"Close,"_ she replied, clasping her hands behind her back as she slowly strode toward him with an even pace. _"C's World is made up of two separate planes of existence, those being the collective subconsciousness of mankind, that which represents their innermost heartfelt desires and dreams, and the collective consciousness, that which represents the feelings on exhibits when confronted with the hardships of the real world."_ She walked past him, moving toward the front of the platform, leaving his eyes to follow her as she moved. _"The Sword of Akasha your father built would have destroyed the boundaries between the two, hence how the living and the dead could be united. In a way, I suppose you could say I embody the thoughts and feelings of those who are alive in this world, while my significant other, who has no shape or form, holds the thoughts and feelings of_ all _, living and dead."_ Once she reached the edge of the platform, she swiveled about on her feet, now facing the young ruler, and stared back at him, straight in the eye. _"That is one thing I must thank you for, Lelouch vi Britannia. You kept the balance between us, a balance that must be kept..."_

After saying her piece, however, she tilted her head, slight confusion and curiosity now present. _"However, I am most curious... Normally, whenever a human has been granted the power of Geass, they use it for their own selfish gain, a means to an end of their goals, and outright command those around them. After all, absolute power shall corrupt absolutely..."_ Her gaze hardened for a moment, her glare intensifying. _"And you were no exception."_ Lelouch visibly cringed, his hand touching his eye absent-mindedly. Afterward, however, the woman's gaze softened. _"And yet... you had not commanded us to follow your whims. Rather, you simply made a request of us."_ Her smile returned shortly after. _"I have seen many corrupted by the power that was bestowed upon you humans... but you are by far the most intriguing."_

The raven-haired revolutionary felt a sardonic smile cross his lips. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not." he remarked before his mind registered. "Wait, what do you mean by 'bestowed?'"

 _"Ah, yes..."_ The collective conscious nodded her head, folding her arms. _"I had nearly forgotten... You know nothing of the origins of Geass, do you?"_ Lelouch shook his head, confirming her suspicions. _"Very well."_ She swayed her arm in a motion, much like how he had out of his flare of theatrics and habit whenever granting his order. To his surprise, the platform broke apart, splitting away and left dangling in the air. Even when the ground beneath his feet had been removed, and left as mere fragments, he remained standing on his feet. The streaks of clouds had also changed, now becoming more common among the orange sky, which had begun to darken into a cold, darkened hue. _"In the beginning, there were three humans. One was a father known as Satus."_ To Lelouch's shock, phantom-like figures appeared, almost like whisps. The first to appear as a brisk, if not towering man with long and unruly hair that reached down to his shoulder blades, and sported a massive beard, as well as a physique that would put any body builder to shame. _"Satus, contrary to the history that the world has adopted, was the first human to exist. However, he was also special, for as the first human, he was granted the power you know as the 'Code.' Bearing the burden of immortality, he watched the world continue to thrive and fall at many intervals before the world had come to be cultivated by more and more humans. By chance, he had fallen in love with a woman named Lilith, and the two sired two healthy boys."_

Two more phantoms appeared. One was a young boy, no older than perhaps Nunnally, with hair that came down to his chin, bearing a more regal, kind, and soothing look to him than the other phantom, whom Lelouch assumed to be Satus. The second phantom, in contrast to the first, had unruly hair that reached to the nape of his neck, and a fierce, almost fiery look in his eyes. _"One was named Yehowah, and the other, Bel."_ the collective conscious informed him. _"As children who were born from one who carried the Code, they possessed the power of Geass. Within Satus' long, long years, he had come to establish a kingdom, one that has long since been forgotten in the passage of time. It's very existence has been lost."_

Lelouch frowned. "How?" he asked. "If Satus had a Code, he could have lived for hundreds of thousands of years... his kingdom would have existed for so long."

 _"You are correct of that assumption."_ the woman nodded. _"However, his kingdom was the first victim of the scourge known as 'war.' The power of Geass, which he claimed to be the power of the King, was a great and powerful weapon that made his kingdom prosperous. Yehowah carried the power of Absolute Harmony; the power to bring forth the very foundation of peace. Any who succumb to his power would drop their weapons, and their will to fight, all but diminished... However, Bel's power was the opposite. If Yehowah believed that peace was brought forth prosperity, Bel believed that war was necessary for prosperity."_ For a moment, he thought he saw disgust and vile flashed across her face before she continued. _"Absolute Conquest was the name of his power. Any within his influence would fall into a maddening rage, one beyond reason. At that point, all they knew was battle and war. Despite being brothers, Bel and Yehowah held conflicting ideologies, yet in spite of that, they were loved and adored by their kingdom. One day, Satus had called upon their presence, in order to name a successor."_

Lelouch already knew the conclusion to this story. "...he chose Yehowah, didn't he?"

The collective conscious nodded in confirmation. _"He did, indeed. Yehowah was far more loved and adored by his kingdom, and even by his own men, because of his ideals of peace and love. He believed that conflict would only breed hatred, and with it, war. Bel, in contrast, believed that war was but a means to an end, a form of negotiation in order to establish a peaceful world."_ Satus' phantom vanished, and the two boys' forms shifted, their phantoms now appearing to be older. Yehowah's hair now reached to his shoulders, slightly curly with a thin black band to keep it in place, and a look of weary gentleness present on his facade. Bel, however, had grown all the more fiercer. His hair reached to his waist, left unruly as it was, and his bangs covered his right eye. He now sported a scar along the left side of his face, starting from the jaw line, and reaching to the bridge of his nose. _"Satus agreed with Yehowah's ideals, and thus, he named him his successor... and as you can imagine, Bel was not so quick to accept his brother as the new king. Angered, and feeling betrayed by his own father, Bel robbed Satus of his Code, and began a long, bloody conflict with Yehowah."_

The phantoms vanished, replaced upon several hundred thousands, all bearing armor, weapons in hand. _"What began was a brutal, bloody war that destroyed the once prosperous kingdom, enough so that it's very foundations were burnt to ashes."_ the collective conscious spoke gravely, eyeing the sight of the phantasmal forces with disdain. _"That conflict had lasted fifty years before Yehowah killed Bel, and took his father's Code back from him. In the years that followed, a new kingdom was born; Caelum."_

The name immediately clicked with Lelouch. His eyes widened at the implications, nearly stumbling back. "Impossible..." he breathed, completely astounded. "You don't mean..."

The collective conscious smiled in amusement. _"Yes... To this day, you know Yehowah by another name... 'God.'"_ she confirmed his suspicions. _"And the kingdom of Caelum would later come to be known as Heaven. It was a true paradise... for ten thousand years, there was no war. No bloodshed. No hatred... only peace. Yehowah had achieved his father's ideal, and with the power of Absolute Harmony, he had created a utopia. However, he knew that, one day, a neighboring kingdom would seek to usurp him, and take his throne and kingdom, and tarnish it's purity, so he began to search for a way to increase the power of his Geass, so that it would extend to the entire world."_

What appeared next nearly made Lelouch's heart stop. Another phantom had appeared, this only being a gigantic structure that he was all too familiar with. It was a towering construct, seemingly composed of gears, spearing straight into the sky, and further upwards. _'It can't be...'_ he gawked. _'The Sword of Akasha?!'_

 _"Charles zi Britannia discovered this artifact not long after he ascended to the throne."_ the collective conscious told him, bemused by his reaction at seeing the weapon that would have otherwise destroyed the boundaries between the living and the dead. _"What he had not realized, however, was that this tool, which would have destroyed the boundaries, was in truth the tool that Yehowah constructed. Satus had discovered the existence of C's World during his reign, and studied it extensively, searching days and nights for the Thought Elevators. Using that knowledge his father acquired, Yehowah believed he could amplify the power of his Geass by using this artifact. That was the original purpose of the Sword of Akasha-"_ She paused, shaking her head a second later before correcting herself. _"No... that was the purpose of the Tower of Babel. Unbeknownst to Yehowah, however, the Tower had connected your realm to C's World, as was it's purpose, and as a result, when he attempted to use it, he witnessed it in all of it's glory."_

"What?" Lelouch found himself asking before he could restrain himself, dread lurching in his stomach. "What did he see?"

The collective conscious' face was set into a grim mask as she spoke gravely as if she were in a funeral. _"...the truth."_ she answered. _"There are many things humans were never meant to know, for the magnitude of such truths is enough to drive a man mad... and Yehowah witnessed them all in their entirety. The agony, the pain, the overwhelming despair, all of these coursed through him as he witnessed these unimaginable truths, and the strain caused the Tower to shatter apart. As the Tower of Babel was connected to C's World, it had left behind a lasting effect, thus the knowledge and tongue of man was sundered and separated."_ A cool smile appeared afterwards as her tone become more lightened. _"However, despair was not all that was brought. Because of the Tower of Babel, the kingdoms, histories, lores and myths, tribes; all of which you have come to know had been ushered to existece."_

"...and what of Caelum?"

 _"Gone. Erased from the pages of history, like it's predecessor, only to be remembered as a mere myth in a book of religion."_ the collective conscious replied. _"Geass, however, continued to be granted, as Yehowah's descendants, as well as Bel's, were born through out the ages, and gained the Power of the King. However, often at times, it was this power that brought forth the downfall of many great kingdoms. One such example was Alexander the Great, who's power of Absolute Authority, was spread amongst the populance. He had split it off into pieces, and granted it to his subjects..."_ A sigh escaped her lips, shaking her head mournfully. _"It proved to be his undoing, for the power proved to be too tempting, and Alexander the Great's kingdom fell apart by civil war and warring states who sought the power they wielded for their own selfish purposes."_

The skies parted to reveal the original, breath-taking orange color, and the white streaks remained few. The phantoms vanished, and left behind was the platform that originally stood in the center. Lelouch was deathly quiet as he held a hand to his forehead, trying to process everything he was told. _"And now, you know of the history of this power,"_ the woman said as he lowered her arms. _"Now, I will ask you this, Lelouch vi Britannia... why had you merely requested of us, rather than command us? It was well within your power to do so... yet you did not. There was the chance that we would not follow through with your command."_

At first, he didn't answer. He was still in the midst of processing everything. Satus, Yehowah, Bel, the Tower of Babel, the rise and fall of many kingdoms and empires, Geass... everything. It was all so much to take in at once, an experience that had nearly left him swept off his feet. He had not been aware that Geass had existed for so long... and to think, that God and Heaven truly did exist, but their memory was forever left in the pages of the bible. When everything seemingly managed to sink into his brain, he registered her words, and looked back at her. "...tell me, is it arrogance to believe that one can order what many could call a god?" he asked. "When I gained this power, I wished to only establish a world of gentle peace for my sister. However, simply having the power to make anyone obey you does not make you as powerful as one might think. You are still human, thus it would be little more than arrogance to believe that you can make a god obey you. Besides," a smile crossed his face. "You said it yourself, you are one who embodies the wills of humans... in other words, everyone is apart of you. It was never my intention to make the world bow down to me, despite how easy one might think it."

The collective conscious smiled wistfully. _"You are very wise,"_ she remarked before her smile became something akin to the expression that C.C. had often donned. _"If perhaps misguided. At the very least, you have more sense than those with Geass."_ Lelouch scoffed, recognizing the first bit as something of an insult as he turned away. _"Do not think of it as an insult, Lelouch vi Britannia. If at all anything, I am praising you for your humility. It is a good trait for one who remade the world to have."_ To his confusion, her face became deadly serious shortly after speaking those words. _"It is primarily because of that humility, as well as your potential, that I have yet to allow you to join the collective subconscious."_

Lelouch frowned. "Why?" he asked hotly. "I plotted my own assassination to grant peace to the world, and to make that peace remains, I had Suzaku take on the mantle of Zero. Even if he dies, Zero never will. He's a symbol of peace and justice now, immortal and timeless. Someone will take up the mask, even if Suzaku were to fail."

 _"Perhaps,"_ the collective conscious nodded. _"But can you trust your comrade with such a burden?"_

"It is because Suzaku is my friend that I trust him with this."

His reply left the woman in silence. She appeared to be pondering the meaning and weigh of his words before she faced him again. _"...I see."_ she said slowly. _"However, simply because your friend is now one who watches over the world does not mean the peaceful world you have created will remain intact."_

"What?!" Upon hearing this, Lelouch became alarmed. What was she talking about? Had something happened after his death?! "What do you mean by that? What's going on?!"

 _"You are unaware of this, but to a living human in C's World, time moves at the same steady flow. However, for one who is to join C's World after death, time is much more diluted."_ she told him. _"Already, one year has passed since the completion of the plan you established, the Zero Requiem. Within that time, the peace you sought has proved fruitful. As it stands, no major power exists anymore, as Britannia has been absorbed into the UFN, as well as following smaller nations. However, within that time, one has risen out from the shadows. They have been biding their time, waiting for when Charles zi Britannia's plans had been pulled from underneath him. They are among the few who are aware of the truth behind the Tower of Babel, and the power it holds."_

"Just cut to the chase already!" he snapped impatiently.

The woman didn't show any sign of disgust with him, or negativity as a result of his comment. _"While I know not of who they are, nor what powers they hold, I am aware of their ambition..."_ She stared back at him, and for the first time since their meeting, Lelouch had seen true, genuine _fear_ in the collective conscious' eyes. _"They intend to use the Tower of Babel... and obliterate C's World entirely."_

 **[Tokyo Ghoul OST: On My Own]**

Lelouch's heart dropped. "W-wha..." he trailed off, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. Obliterate... C's World?! How was that even possible? How could the Sword of Akasha have that much power? "H-how...?!"

 _"C's World, as I have told you before, is made up two entities; myself, who represents the collective consciousness, and my significant other, who represents the collective unconsciousness. We are humanity itself, their wills and desires..."_ the entity spoke gravely. _"If C's World is destroyed..."_

The implications hit him with full force. It had nearly left his legs weak. "...then humanity falls with it." he whispered, cradling his face in his hand, trembling. If what she was saying was true, then... these people... they were terrifying. Enough so that they were willing to destroy humanity itself. He had the utmost faith in his friend to protect the peaceful world they worked so hard to create, to protect his friends and his sister... but, what if this threat was too much to handle? If it proved to surpass even Suzaku... if it defeated Zero, then the peaceful world they sought... would be obliterated.

It would be destroyed.

 _'...like hell...'_

What had been a brief despair quickly became a blazing fury. How dare they... how dare they try and destroy everything he worked so hard for?! He didn't know who these people were, or why they wanted to destroy humanity and C's World, but he wouldn't stand for this! They wanted to obliterate everything? Over his fucking dead body! Even if he was dead, little more than a corpse, he REFUSED to let these people destroy everything! All of those lives would be in vain, and the sacrifices they had made, all of the blood they shed, meaningless! He wouldn't just stand by and watch this happen!

 _'What right do these bastards have, trying to destroy the peaceful world I gave my life to make?!'_ Lelouch thought angrily, his teeth threatening to crack from the sheer pressure he was applying to them. _'Like hell I'll let them! I refuse to just stand by... and let them ruin everything!'_

 _"How curious..."_ the collective conscious noted as she leaned forward, a hand on her chin. _"You have long since passed from this world, yet you refuse to allow them to destroy your world."_ A smile spread across her face a second later. _"It appears 'he' was correct after all."_ Lelouch looked up, violet eyes lit with rage. _"Lelouch vi Britannia... if I told you it was within my power to allow you to return to the world of the living, what would you do?"_

Did she really need to ask?

"I would do everything to make them pay!" he snarled, swiping his arm in the air. For a brief moment, since arriving here, he felt his Geass flare, the sigils appearing in his violet orbs. "I will not allow everything Suzaku and I have worked so hard to achieve to be ruined! If being powerless is a sin, then I will not allow myself to be without strength! Even if I were to lose my Geass, even if I were to lose my comrades... I would do everything within my power to protect that world!"

 ** _"I'll destroy the world once more if I have to!"_**

In response to his declaration, the collective conscious _smirked_. _"Then we have our contract."_ she said, extending her arm. _"Lelouch vi Britannia... You, who have destroyed the world, and created it anew, you who carry the righteous soul of a King... This is the will of Geass itself."_ She threw her arm aside. In that one instance, everything had fallen into a crystalline scene. The platform and the orange sky were erased in the blink of an eye, replaced with a scenery that truly embodied peace; a bright azure sky with streaks of white painted across. The sound of water dripping echoed, and ripples spreading outward.

And reflected off this serene surface was none other than the sigil of Geass.

 _"I order you, Zero,"_ the collective conscious demanded of him. _"Change this world once more!"_

Another rippled spread across, erasing the mark of Geass. Lelouch was nowhere to be found, left with only the woman as the sole occupant. _"And so the gears of fate begin to turn once again..."_ she muttered quietly to herself as she looked up at the sky, a wistful smile spreading across her face. _"I can't help but wonder... was this also included in your scenario?"_

Truly, their thoughts eluded her, despite them being apart of her embodiment like all living humans. She felt all of Lelouch's emotions at that one moment, his rage and fury at the prospect of his sacrifice left in vain. It amused her to know his life, but at the same time, she felt respect and admiration. Having watched humanity abuse this power, she had grown tiresome of their constant follies. Unlike her significant other, she believed that humans shouldn't wield the power of Geass, that it should be left well enough alone. As time progressed, her feelings only grew to the point where she believed it might have been better for humans to be erased, so that Geass could not be abused any further. As fate would have it, however, two humans had changed her view of things; one a girl who possessed only a fragment of this power of Kings, and the other, a boy who had forfeited everything for the sake of creating a peaceful, gentle world.

The world had indeed changed with the passage of time... and so too must humanity change, be it for better or for worse. With those like Lelouch vi Britannia, and Leila Malcal, perhaps the kingdom long forgotten to history would revive it's lost legacy to the present day. However, if such a thing were to happen, then the world must change. Humans must change.

 _"Time is like a river stream, every flowing and passing through as the world passed by the halls of history."_ she remarked, closing her eyes. _"Now, the stream has become an ocean..."_ A smile soon spread across her face.

 _"Now, let us see if you can tame this ocean... my dear Lelouch."_

* * *

 **Preview:  
**

I sacrificed everything to create a new world. I had even given up my own life to accomplish this. I left Suzaku behind to bear the mask he once cursed and despised, so that he would protect this world.

And now I learn that someone dares to threaten everything we worked so hard to achieve. I will not stand for this. I will not sit by and watch as my world is burned to ashes.

I will do whatever it takes to destroy them.

If must become a demon again... so be it.

* * *

 **Next Time: Stage 2 - The Day the Demon was Revived  
**


	2. Interlude Part A

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Revolution**

* * *

 _ **Part 1: The Gears of Fate**_

* * *

Interlude - Awakening

The room was left behind in an eerie silence, the sounds of machines whirring and steam hissing at random intervals being the only source of sound within that silence. It was spacious, yet cramped with various pieces of machinery, dashboards with keys and dials, along with a vast array of systems consisting of wires and tubes and the like running all along the room. The center was the most cramped, as a large machine stood at the core of the room, resembling a round pod. Inside was a murky, blue fluid, glowing softly like a light in the dimness of the room. Inside this room were several people in lab coats and uniforms, moving about tending to the machines with great care as to not damage them.

The most prominent of the many people was a woman with dark skin and blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. She appeared to be of Indian descendant, evident by the diamond mark that rested atop her forehead. She wore a red buttoned shirt that revealed an ample amount of her cleavage, a necklace, black pants, and of course, a white lab coat, with a smoking pipe in one hand. She stood in front of the tank, one hand holding the pipe, and the other in one of her coat pockets. Her blue eyes observed the tank intensively, scrutinizing over it with a sharp eye. No, it wasn't the tank she was looking at... she was looking at the occupant inside of the tank. Beneath the murky veil of the liquid was a male, left suspended in the fluids, void of any clothing, an oxygen mask strapped over his face, as well as an array of tubes that were connected to his body.

"Heart rate, respiration, and blood pressure, all normal..." one of the men in the coats informed the woman, Rakshata Chawla, as he held a clipboard in his hand while observing the screen in front of him. "No abnormalities. No signs of decline either."

The woman didn't respond. She merely inhaled some of the smoke from her pipe before allowing it to blow out as she removed the tip. "Any changes to the mental patterns?" she asked back, still staring at the occupant in the tank.

"No. Everything's still silent."

One of the occupants in the room strode by the tank, stopping shortly by one of the windows that showed the occupant. Unlike the others, he was garbed in a black jacket with silver rims, a hat sitting atop his head with a violet visor over his eyes. His face was gaunt, cheeks sunken with bags found beneath his eyes, a small goatee found at the chin. "Miserable wretch..." the man muttered, staring at the figure kept inside. "Asleep, ever since..." A scoff escaped him as he shook his head. "Some end to the man who changed the world..."

"Oi, quit your rambling." Rakshata glared at the man sharply, her face showing annoyance. "We don't pay you for standing around and making comments." The man shrugged his shoulders, and went back to his rounds. Afterwards, she sighed, palming her forehead. "Honestly..."

For the last year, ever since the Zero Requiem, the Empress, as well as Zero, had given her quite the load of work to do. Basically, the work was to observe and report any changes about the subject, regardless of how trivial it might be. She reported her findings every month without fail, but in spite of the advancements they had established within that time, the subject showed no changes, much less signs of awakening. They had been in a coma for a year now; more specifically one year, fourteen months, fifty-six weeks, four hundred and twenty three days, nine hours, fifty-eight minutes and five seconds. She failed to see the point behind this, however. Chances were, they would not wake up, nor would they want to. After all, they died for a purpose, and no doubt they wished to remain dead. Even still, given that this was an order from the Empress and Zero, she had no choice but to do as she was asked.

Still, at least the recent advancements served a purpose. The chamber was filled with various chemicals and solutions that would not only keep the muscles from becoming weak and fragile, but it would also keep the organs functioning properly. The body would also receive the nutrients it would need in order to continuously function right, though to her surprise, it had slowed down the aging process quite a bit. While the subject was now 19 years old, he still looked to be 18. Not a bad side effect, she supposed. It was quite an achievement, though it still irked her greatly that she had to work with the Earl of Pudding to construct such materials in order to keep the subject alive. She didn't necessarily hate the man. No, not at all. In fact, she liked him to a certain degree, but what caused friction between them was their rivalry in terms of machinery.

She was still quite sore about him laying his filthy hands on her Guren, how great and powerful it was now be damned.

"Keep an eye on him, will you?" Rakshata told the man beside her as she turned on her heel. "I have to go make a report to her Majesty. No doubt she wants her monthly report." The man nodded, leaving her to walk away.

However, she had not taken so much as ten steps before a cry echoed in the room. "Heart rate and hypertension rising!" Immediately, Rakshata whirled around on her foot, eyes wide in shock. "There's activity in the brain wave patterns!" a man on the opposite end of the tank reported, typing furiously on the dashboard in front of him. "Blood pressure is also increasing!"

 _'You have to be kidding...'_ Rakshata thought as she quickly walked back over to the tank. "What's happening?" she demanded of her team hotly. She was back to glaring at the tank with scrutiny. "Status report, boys!"

"M-ma'am..." the man at the very front of the tank slowly turned to her, a stunned expression clear on his old face. "T-the subject... H-he's waking up."

A pregnant silence fell upon the room. None dared to speak or move, as the implications were beyond anything they had expected. None of them expected he would ever awaken from this year-long coma. Some doubted that he was even alive to begin with. Now, however... he was beginning to awaken, after a year-long absence. "...get Zero on the com." Rakshata ordered her closest subordinate. "Tell him he's awake." The man nodded quickly, nearly tripping over himself as he quickly made his way out the room in order to give the news to the infamous masked hero of the world. Once the doors closed behind him, Rakshata stared back at the tank with a new expression.

A smirk was now on her face, and her eyes danced with amusement. "Well, better late than never, I suppose." she mused, giggling. "To be rather honest, I'd thought you'd never wake up. Still, for you to be coming around now, after all this time... Makes me wonder if something amusing is about to start up again."

The figure's body twitched, starting with the fingers, and then the eyelids.

"Either way... good morning, your Majesty."

 _The figure's eyes opened, revealing beautiful, violet irises._


	3. Stage 2

_The Zero Requiem. A plan created by Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, and Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Zero. It's purpose was to erase the hatred within the world, and establish a peaceful world. However, to accomplish, Lelouch became the enemy of the world, uniting all nations and foreign powers against him under a single banner. At the height of his reign, he would forfeit his own life to his friend, Suzaku, who would be garbed in the mask of Zero, the same persona and figure Lelouch created for the sake of destroying Britannia._

 _One year has passed since the death of the man feared as the Demon Emperor, and now the world has slowly breached into an era of peace. However, that peace, which was brought about by a mountain of sacrifices, is threatened by an unknown force that seeks to destroy the world._

 _It is said that the power of Geass brings one into a world of solitude, for they live in a different providence, a different time, a different life... yet, within that isolation, one can rise up from despair, bearing the righteous soul of a King._

 _And the name of that King... is Lelouch vi Britannia._

* * *

 **Code Geass: Lelouch of the Revolution**

* * *

 _ **Part 1: The Gears of Fate**_

* * *

 _"The best way to remove your lies is to make them come true." -Suzaku Kururugi_

Stage 2 - The Day a Demon was Revived

When Lelouch came to, he found himself staring back at an unfamiliar ceiling. As soon as his mind came to, a groan escaped him, feeling every part of his body aching in pain. _'It feels like I just had a hangover...'_ he thought, slightly amused by the whole thing as he carefully began to prop himself up. The room resembled a medical ward facility, evident by the glaring white walls and drapes that covered the area, as well as the numerous beds that were eerily empty. The room was oddly quiet, sans for the soft beeping sound at a set interval. Beside his bed was a heart monitor, beeping regularly while displaying his heart rate, going at a steady pace. Attached to his arm was an IV, connecting to a bag with a murky fluid. _'A hospital?'_ Lelouch questioned, raising an eyebrow in question as he took another look around the room. _'I half-expected to wake up in my coffin, or at the very least, in the middle of nowhere.'_ It disturbed him to know he was in a hospital, though the question remained as to where in particular he was. It was hard to tell, but the room's architecture seemed like it could belong to a military facility, or at the very least, a privately-owned institution.

Of course, this brought the question as to who found him, and why he was here, much less still alive. Why were they bothering to try and keep him alive, if they knew who he was? He doubted there was hardly a single person who knew who he was, given his infamy quickly spreading across the world during the planning stages of the Zero Requiem. Upon his third look around the room, he discovered a pile of clothes waiting at his bedside. He took a quick look at himself, and promptly felt his face heat up.

 _'Why am I naked?'_ No, wait, that was the wrong question. The real question here is, _'_ Who _stripped me naked?!'_

He was removed from his thoughts when he heard the door opening. His head whipped to the side, tense for a few seconds before his eyes fell upon the intruder. "One year and two months, and you still look like a twig." the newcomer remarked wryly, a wry, amused smile present. "I suppose some things never change."

Lelouch smiled back. "Speak for yourself, _witch_." he shot back smugly. C.C. grinned at his snarky, yet expected response. She hadn't changed at all, as he expected. She still had her lime green hair, still at it's long and ungodly length, though it was now held in place by a white ribbon. To his surprise, she was wearing the Ashford Academy uniform, a tan blazer with gold trims and a buttoned dress shirt with a black tie, as well as a black skirt. Her hands were currently clasped behind her back, striding into the room with a mystifying, yet awkward pace. "Playing the student, are we?"

"Well, I can't wear my usual prison jumpsuit all the time, now can I?" C.C. asked back as she took a seat. "You look good for dead."

"So it would seem." Lelouch mused as he looked at the window, which was veiled by a curtain. "Where exactly is this place?"

The immortal witch leaned back on her chair, rocking her legs back and forth listlessly. "The Royal Palace." she answered, much to his surprise. "You were asleep for three days after they pulled you out of the tank."

Confusion became clear as he stared at her. "Tank?" he repeated, frowning. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's rather simple, really." a new voice answered in C.C.'s place, walking into the room. It was none other than Rakshata Chawla, wearing an amused face, and a look of curiosity about her. "Even though you had a sword running through your chest, your body was just barely clinging to life. You were, quite literally, seconds away from death. Your body's been asleep for over a year now, left in a near-death comatose state. We've been keeping you alive in a special tank that's been feeding your body nutrients, and keeping that _skinny_ build of yours from getting any thinner." Lelouch scowled at her obvious jab at his physical build. Dammit all, what is with these people mocking him simply because his body was so weak?! "Normally, you'd want the enemy of the world dead and gone, but Her Majesty and Zero gave me orders to keep you alive."

His irritation and confusion disappeared almost immediately. _'Suzaku and Nunnally?'_ he thought in surprise. _'They...were trying to save me? Nunnally, I can understand, but...Suzaku?'_ It didn't make any sense to him. He was fully aware of how much Suzaku hated him ever since he learned he was Zero, and that he was the one who killed Euphemia. His hate only grew as the situation continued, with his cultivation reaching the boiling point by the time they had confronted one another in C's World. He was more than willing to complete the Zero Requiem, and while showing some hesitance to take up the mantle of Zero, the very persona he despised more an anything, he was willing to take on the mask, if it meant killing him to avenge Euphie. And yet, despite that hatred...he tried to save him? It was then that he remembered Suzaku's shuddering breath as he pulled the blade out of him on the day of the Demon Emperor's execution.

It couldn't be that... Suzaku had forgiven him? _'I doubt it,'_ he thought with a shake of the head. _'After all, he wouldn't have taken up the mask if he didn't want to kill me, after everything that's happened.'_

"Well, I suppose I better inform Her Majesty your awake now." Rakshata said as she turned to leave the room, just as quickly as she had entered. "Oh, before I forget, there's some clothes for you on the table next to you, in case you didn't notice."

 _'And while on the subject of clothes...'_

"Hold on," he said, accidentally letting an authorative tone slip into his words out of habit. The engineer paused, looking over her shoulder. "There's one thing I want to know."

"And what might that be, your Majesty?"

He gave her a deadpan, yet serious glare. "...who in the hell stripped me naked while I was asleep?"

C.C. let out, unsurprisingly, a perverted giggle as a lecherous smile crossed her face. Suddenly, Lelouch felt... very violated. Normally, a man would feel very happy, or at the very least, elated to know a woman had played around with him in their sleep unless they had problems with that fact. Lelouch was among the minority, especially because it was C.C., a she-devil on par with that of Milly Ashford, that had taken advantage of him. "If it's any consolation," she said with a smirk. "Kallen helped."

That was most certainly not a consolation.

* * *

Shortly after Rakshata left the room, and after managing to bribe C.C. into looking the other way as he changed into his spare clothes, the witch and the former emperor left the medical bay, escorted by a man garbed in a familiar black jacket with silver trims, along with a hat armed with a purple visor. If the man's lack of reaction to seeing Lelouch was any indication, it was clear that he was aware of the purpose behind the Zero Requiem, leading him to believe that the plan's nature had possibly been discovered, either by Suzaku or Nunnally informing them of it, or possibly having learned of it by other means. _'If that's the case, how many are aware of the Requiem?'_ he found himself wondering as they passed through the halls. They were rather quiet and desolate, with the three being the only people walking about the hallway before eventually stopping at the doors to the throne room.

"Her Majesty is waiting for you both." the man informed as he stopped a ways away from the door. "I have other duties to attend to. Please, excuse me." He offered a curt bow to the two, and took his leave.

"Not much of a talker, was he?" C.C. asked blandly, looking at Lelouch, who merely shrugged. "So... you think you can handle meeting your sister again after everything that's happened, boyo?"

"Yes."

It was a lie. He was, in no way, prepared for this. In fact, he could feel his palms beginning to sweat, and his mouth going dry. His heart was thumping against his chest. What was he supposed to do once he saw her? Should he apologize? Should he try to justify his actions? How would Nunnally react to seeing him, after so long? He wouldn't be surprised if she hated him. She was aware of the Zero Requiem at it's completion, and the look of horror and pain on her face... even in death, even in so much pain, it all paled in comparison to the anguish it caused his heart when he saw her crying. It was the worst feeling, knowing that you were the one responsible for those tears. Just was he supposed to face her? Could he even do it at all?

For the first time in forever, Lelouch wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. "Oh, quit acting so nervous." C.C., seeing through his facade, chastised him. "She's been waiting for you to wake up for over a year now. She's not going to scream and curse you like she did at the Damocles."

Lelouch was startled by her words, but then smiled. It wasn't the first time the witch had managed to lift him up from his obvious state of depression, despair, or listlessness, but it still surprised him every time. He turned back to the door, and took a deep breath. _'Here we go...'_

He put his hands on the doors, and pushed them open. As the hinges squealed loudly, so too had the echoing sounds that lead into the throne room. It was just as large as he remembered it, and as disgustingly vibrant. The halls reached out for what seemed like several miles, pillars standing to either side, as well as the Britannian flags that hung about like tapestries. At the very end was the throne, left isolated from the rest of the room with little decoration. Why wouldn't it be? It was the seat of power, the singular undisputed fact that it embodied the power the Emperor held over this unruly nation. Lelouch never really did like that throne at all, it was far too uncomfortable. It was almost as unbearable as the damned chair he sat upon during his execution.

And yet, sitting on that throne, was Nunnally. He felt an elation of pride fill him, as well as the lingering feelings of guilt. She was always so beautiful and radiant to him, the only light he had that kept him from becoming a monster in all sense of the word. Now, after a year, she had grown to be even more beautiful, much more so with her eyes, which had remained closed for so long, now open. Her long hair fell to her shoulders, adorned in vibrant, elegant robes. And, as expected, at her side... was Suzaku, donned in the robes of Zero. _'This is the second time seeing someone else in the outfit, excluding the second Special Zone, and yet I still can't get over how imposing they look in it.'_ Lelouch thought wryly. That had been the overall intent in the making of this facade, this mask meant to instill fear into the hearts of all that stood before him in his conquest to obliterate Britannia. It fit Suzaku well, as his athletic build easily filled in the slimness of the suit beneath the cloak, and his mask ever imposing, like a sentinel glaring back at you with unrecognizable scrutiny.

After what would be considered to be an hour or so traversing the absurdly long hall, he and C.C. paused in front of the steps to the throne. Nunnally, who had been watching him since he entered, gazed at him with barely restrained emotions. Lelouch could see past the well-made mask of composure, but even still, he was happy to see her hiding her emotions to keep the image of an Empress intact. Her hands were clenched tightly at the fabric, her chin ever so slightly trembling. He wasn't able to tell what was going through Suzaku's head, but he could see his form slightly tensed. "...big brother...?" she whispered, her tone barely above the whisper. Due to only four people being present in the throne room, Lelouch was easily able to hear it in the pregnant silence. He could feel his heart thumping wildly against his rib cage again. The sound of a beating drum was echoing in his ears. It was rather deafening, really, and quite annoying. "I-is that...really you?" It was understandable why she was like this. A year had come and gone since she saw him dead in her arms, his corpse left upon her gaze as the world cheered for the one who brought his life to an end. To her, this situation must have seemed surreal, almost as if it were a dream. A part of her must be thinking that this was a dream, hoping that it would not end. Oh, how he wished he could ease and make her forget that pain, the pain of forcing her to see that which could not be undone. It was the only solution he knew to bring an end to the hatred, to the sins that covered his hands.

He felt his hands shaking as he forced himself to smile as best as he could for her, for the sister he died for. "...it's been so long, Nunnally." he said quietly, his tone gentle and warm as it always had been when speaking to her. "You've grown more beautiful then I remember."

His words cracked the mask completely. It gave away as tears openly flowed from her face as she leaped from the throne, her body in the air for a few seconds before landing in his arms, limbs snaking around his neck while burying her face in his shoulder. The sudden increase of weight forced him off balance, throwing him unto his back, yet he did not relinquish his hold. His arms were gently wrapped around her waist as she sobbed, her body shaking horribly. He idly noted she had gotten a bit thinner. "I-it's you..." she sobbed, pressing her face further as her grip tightened, holding unto him like a lifeline. "It's r-really you... Your back...!"

Lelouch opened his mouth, but surprisingly, felt his mouth run dry, and his voice failing him. He felt something wet flowing down his face. _'God dammit...'_ In spite of his swear, he was smiling. _'I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I'm so damned pathetic...'_

"P-please..." Nunnally whimpered in his arms. "Don't leave me... D-don't leave us again..."

 _'I won't...'_ he wanted to say, but still found his voice failing him. Instead, all he could do was hold onto her tightly, as best as he could. _'I promise, Nunnally...'_

Yes... this was the reason why he fought for so long. To protect her, to make her feel happy, to make a peaceful, gentle world where she could be happy, and live her life as best as she possibly could. The Zero Requiem had brought an end to that senseless war. He recalled Cornelia once telling him that war was a means to an end, a means of negotiation to end war, to establish a form of common ground between the two warring factions in order for peace to be possible between them. It was that reason she became the Goddess of Victory, and the Witch of Britannia. However, war had brought only pain and suffering for others. It was better for peace to be established at the table with only politics as one's sword, rather than at the battlefield, gun in hand. He sacrificed everything to make that world a reality... and he wouldn't let anyone, much less the one who sought to undermine everything he worked so hard to do, destroy all of that.

He would protect this world... and his sister, no matter what.

The sound of machines clicking together reached Lelouch's ears as he looked up, seeing the mask pulling away from Suzaku's face. Tears were flowing down his face as well, soiling the face mask that covered the lower-half of his face. "...took you long enough." he said, his voice choked. "What took you?"

He found himself able to speak, and like always, he had to be snarky in his response with his best friend. "S-shut up, Suzaku."

Dammit all, why did he have to stutter.

* * *

In the Roppongi Hills Building, a newly established skyscraper designed shortly after the Empress' announcement of the Special Zone of Japan being administered and placed into full effect, stood as imposing as it looked. It was also bustling and noisy as meetings and faculty workers passed through the halls like hurricanes. In all honesty, Ohgi could deal without the hassle that came with being the Prime Minister, especially with it involving so much damned red tape. Still, he couldn't complain that it had it's quirks, with several new administrations being put into full effect, all of which being backed by Empress Nunnally, so it wasn't all bad. The only real problem he had was those who opposed the idea of being backed by "Britannians," but their comments were, as usual, ignored. Even after the Third Pacific War, the effects still lingered. Despite the Empress' attempts at peace, there were still some who held the nation in contempt, despite the new monarch.

He failed to see what made them so ticked off. She wasn't anything like her sibling Clovis, who executed Naoto publicly just to send a message, or like her father, who practically urged the world to oppress those without the means to defend themselves. She was, perhaps, like her brother, someone willing to change the world in what she believed to be the best way. Unlike Lelouch vi Britannia, she chose the more peaceful approach, and thus, she was far more popular, quickly gathering support faster than one could say "Japan." In spite of that growing popularity, there was still a surprising, yet small group of resistance, mere leftovers from Charles zi Britannia's regime. With the aristocracy still abolished, it was mostly made up of former nobles. All in all, it was just protests, but he was still a bit worried. How long would it be before things got out of hand?

A sigh escaped him as he leaned back, a hand on his forehead. "I swear, I'm getting too old for this." he mumbled. In spite of still being relatively young, which the man in the room was more than happy to point out.

"Don't talk to me about getting old, Kamame Ohgi." Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the Secretary of Defense, snapped jokingly with a wry smile. "I'm starting to get gray hairs, so I don't want to hear it."

Ohgi chuckled, scratching the back of his head before he heard his cell ring. He quickly removed it from his trousers and looked at the collar ID. To his confusion, it read "UNKNOWN." Nonetheless, he opened his cell, and pressed it against his ear. Tohdoh raised an eyebrow as he observed his face, which became blank with each second. Eventually, he closed his phone. "Ohgi?" he called out, seeing his comrade's face turning grim. "What's wrong?"

Slowly, the afro-haired man turned to face him. "...it was from Pendragon." he told his friend. "I just got word... He's awake."

* * *

 **Preview:**

It's been a year since the Zero Requiem... and already I can tell. Even though there's still trouble and minor nuisances, the world is still going.

If I'm to stop whatever threat is coming, I'm going to need all the help I can get. Suzaku... will you stand by my side, like you had before?

The Black Knights... I doubt they'll lend me their aid, but, given the situation, there's little choice in the matter.

After all, if a king doesn't lead... how can he expect his subordinates to follow?

* * *

 **Next Time: Stage 3 - The Road Ahead**


End file.
